Trials and Dribbleations
by hisluv
Summary: T'Pol and Trip get a rash with unexpected consequences. Crossover with Voyager.
1. Splotches

Trials and Dribble-ations

_**

* * *

Key**_

Sentences/ words that are **_bold _**and in_ italics, _are direct thoughts.

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

"**_Bold, italic, and speech marks"_** signify telepathic speech.

**

* * *

A/N- I was writing on 'Polly Poppins', my other story where some of the crew get turned into children and realised that apart from one fic I've read where T'Pol gets turned into a twelve year old, she tends to stay as an adult. I thought it would be fun turning both her and Trip into kids, and have Voyager come along!**

Season three.

**

* * *

Disclaimer- All I own is the stuffed sheep/pyjama case I've had since my sixth Christmas. Her name is Abragail.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Splotches

Trip sighed under the hands of T'Pol as she worked the magic she called neuro-pressure. He called it heaven, though he suspected the satisfaction he felt wasn't just due to her ministrations, but also because neuro-pressure meant her hands were all over him. He felt a strong urge to scratch himself, before a wave of exhaustion came over him, and he slipped into unconsciousness.

T'Pol smiled to herself, not letting the emotion show on her face. She knew his satisfaction had come from the physical contact between them and not the fact that the neuro-pressure helped him sleep. Not that he needed help today, the most taxing thing he had done was flying with Lieutenant Reed to the planet whose orbit they were in to have a look around while science teams, including herself had taken samples.

In fact, on more than one occasion she had come across the Commander drifting off to sleep under the sun.

Getting up to wipe the oil she had used on Trip, off her hands, she noticed a few dark green splotches on her wrist. She frowned; trying to remember what she could have touched that may have had such a reaction. The image of a purple flowering-plant entered her head. She remembered she had brushed against it, later finding her wrist to be a little itchy. She had dismissed it, to carry on with her work.

Now, however, she was wondering if she had had an adverse reaction to it. Pulling up the sleeve in the uniform she had not yet changed out of because she had been too busy, she noticed more discolouring. Careful not to touch the affected area, she removed her uniform, only to see the marks extended up her arm, spreading from her shoulder to all over her body, or as much of her body that wasn't covered by her underwear.

She glanced down at Trip as she stepped over him to dispose of her uniform in her wash basket, she froze. He too had patches of colour on him that didn't belong; only on him they were red, and beginning on his shoulders where she had touched him the most as part of the neuro-pressure.

As she watched, more and more splotches appeared on his fair skin, a look at her own body confirmed that the same thing was happening to her.

Suddenly worried, she crossed over to the comm. interface where she patched it into sickbay. "T'Pol to Doctor Phlox."

"Phlox here."

"Doctor. Something is wrong. Commander Tucker and I are in my quarters- there's a rash spreading rapidly across our skin. I think it came from a flower I touched today."

"You cleared bio-scan," Phlox frowned. "What does this rash look like?"

"Splotches. Green on me, red on Mr Tucker. Doctor, it's going everywhere and…"

"Sub-Commander?" Phlox asked of her silence. When she didn't respond, he grabbed some medical equipment, a med kit, and patched in the comm. to the bridge.

"Captain to T'Pol's quarters now!"

"On my way."

**

* * *

A/N- Please Review.**


	2. Captain, we have a problem

_**

* * *

Key**_

Sentences/ words that are **_bold _**and in_ italics, _are direct thoughts.

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

"**_Bold, italic, and speech marks"_** signify telepathic speech.

**

* * *

A/N- Chapter 2.****

* * *

Disclaimer- See chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 2- Captain, We Have a Problem

"Sickbay to the bridge." Phlox said through the comm.

The Captain looked up from his chair. It had been four hours since he and Phlox had found his two most senior officers unconscious in T'Pol's quarters, a hideous rash almost fully covering their bodies.

They had managed to get them to sickbay where the doctor had started to carry out tests. He had said T'Pol mentioned something about a plant, so he needed to find out how, and why, a plant would have affected her so much. He had surmised that it had spread from the Vulcan to the Human through physical contact.

"Phlox?" He asked in reply.

"Captain, we have a problem."

Archer frowned and exchanged a glance with Reed. "Is the thing that caused this airborne, too? Will it spread around the ship?"

"No- that's not exactly the problem. I think you should come down to sickbay."

It took Archer ten minutes to walk from the bridge to the sickbay doors which opened as he walked towards them.

"Doctor? You were going to tell me the problem?"

The Doctor, whose back had been turned towards the captain, turned around and stepped aside from the two bio-beds he was blocking the Captain's view of.

The Captain surveyed the beds. "Doctor. Those are not my crewmembers."

"Yes they are, though they happen to be- somewhat-younger- than you last saw them."

"Phlox, they're _babies._" The Captain insisted.

"They're hardly babies, Captain. I estimate Commander Tucker at being around two years old. The Sub-Commander is somewhat older, around six, but only just."

"But how can this happen? How can someone be made physically younger?"

"I imagine it's linked to time travel, one goes back in time to how a place was before, so why not go back in time to how a person was before?"

"But…" The Captain protested, breaking off when mini-Trip woke up. His big blue eyes immediately fixed on Archer, drool dripping down his chin as if Archer was a plate of Pan-fried Catfish.

Disconcerted, Archer turned his attention to T'Pol, who also regained consciousness.

"T'Pol." Archer spoke. The girl turned to face him, her eyes huge in a small face with a pointed chin, and tiny pointed ears, topped off by a waif-like look to her delicate body and a pixie cut.

"Do you remember who you are?" Not only did T'Pol look scared that a stranger knew her name, never mind one that wasn't Vulcan, but she didn't seem to understand English.

Archer sighed. "We're going to need Hoshi's help on this. I'll go get her." He said with one more glance at Trip, who hadn't moved.

"No need, Captain. That's what the comm. is for. I'm sure Commander Tucker will benefit from your company. He is, after all, still your friend." Phlox admonished, calling Hoshi.

"But a fat one who looks like he wants to eat me."

"Nonsense. He likes you- see- he's smiling."

Cautiously, Archer walked to Trip's bio-bed, sitting beside the toddler who giggled, another globule of saliva joining the wet mass on the front of the dungaree-like outfit the boy was wearing. Frowning, Archer leaned forward to study the clothing more closely.

"Ah." Phlox said, noticing his friend's interest. "It's something I kept from when my son was young, and I'm glad I did. T'Pol is wearing something of my daughter's."

The Captain glanced at the girl who was staring at them with wide eyes, her arms wrapped around her knees which protruded from a pink outfit of dress with shorts underneath. She looked up when the door swooped open and Hoshi walked in. When she caught sight of what had formerly been her colleagues. She stopped still, her eyes bulging.

"Helello." Babbled Trip.

**

* * *

A/N- Just telling you now that I'm not planning on writing any Vulcan down, as I don't know it, and I don't have the time, or broadband to look at the online dictionaries. It'd be fine if it was Klingon, we have a dictionary and 'Learn Klingon' audio tapes at home, something our mum bought years ago. Personally, I would have bought Vulcan if it was available.**


	3. Dimples

_**

* * *

Key**_

Sentences/ words that are **_bold _**and in_ italics, _are direct thoughts.

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

"**_Bold, italic, and speech marks"_** signify telepathic speech.

**

* * *

A/N- This one is for the lovely reviewers out there.****

* * *

Disclaimer- I'll do anything to own something!**

* * *

Chapter 3- Dimples

"Oh my gosh!" Hoshi gasped.

"Yeah, we know, they're-"

"Gorgeous!" She interrupted the Captain. She sighed when she saw T'Pol's fey beauty, and almost cried when she caught sight of Trip.

"Oh, look at those eyes, and the hair, and look! He has cute little dimples everywhere- on his knuckles, his knees…"

"He has dimples because he's fat." Archer stated.

"He's not fat. All kids his age are like this. Come here," she cooed to Trip, picking him up and cradling him in her arms. She then made her way to T'Pol, sitting next to her. "I guess she doesn't understand English, huh?" Hoshi asked Archer.

"No. She looks scared."

Hoshi pulled something out of her pocket that had the Captain and the Doctor moving closer in interest.

"This is a UT." She explained. "Trip and I have been working on it for a while, making it more portable and programming all the languages in our database in it. So far it only has the capabilities to translate Vulcan into English and the other way around, but it'll do."

"And you just happened to be carrying that thing around with you?"

Hoshi smiled at Archer. "I had been hoping to use T'Pol and someone who doesn't understand Vulcan to test it." She shrugged, then attached it to T'Pol's shirt front while the girl watched warily, and turned the device on. "It'll be a lot easier than me translating all the time."

"Hi." Hoshi smiled. She was surprised to see an answering smile.

"Hello." T'Pol answered. Her eyes flickered to Trip, then back again. "May I hold him? My cousin Rivek is his age. I'll be careful." She added hopefully. She seemed to lose her fear as soon as she could understand the humans.

"Sure you can. His name is Trip." Hoshi sat Trip on T'Pol's lap, who, to everyone's surprise kissed the boy on the head. He smiled happily and inserted his thumb in his mouth.

"That's a funny name."

"It is, isn't it? His real name is Charles, but he's the third Charles in his family, so he's called Trip, as in Triple."

"I like Trip." T'Pol glanced shyly back down at the boy, then turned a worried expression in the direction of the two men. "Who are they? And You?" She whispered loudly to Hoshi, cocking her head like a bird while waiting for a response.

"We're friends. My name is Hoshi, that's Jon, and that's Phlox. We're humans, and Phlox is a Denobulan." Hoshi told her, not sure how much she should tell her, or even how much she'll understand.

"Oh." She nodded.

Hoshi's gaze roamed the girl's face. "T'Pol, could I ask you a question?" When T'Pol nodded, Hoshi continued. "Why are you so un-Vulcan like?"

T'Pol flushed green. "I'm not a very good Vulcan. Father said I should have some control of my emotions- everyone else my age does. But I don't want to. I like to be happy, and feel excited. I'm scared that if I suppress my emotions, I'll never feel again. Mother agrees with father." She looked down as if she was ashamed, turning to Trip for comfort by hugging the little boy around the neck.

"'Pol." Trip uttered. "Pway?" He stared at her with his baby blues extra wide, in a look he seemed to know would melt any female to a pool of jelly.

"Okay. Play what?"

"You Mama I babbie. You singa song."

The adults watched transfixed as T'Pol proceeded to rock the younger child, singing a sweet song about a mother and baby who went sailing with the baby's father on Vulcan's biggest sea.

The comm. beeped just as T'Pol finished the song, Trip fast asleep in her arms.

"Lieutenant Reed to Captain Archer."

"Go ahead." Archer said, pushing the comm. button to respond.

"A ship just emerged from some kind of portal. They're hailing us on a Starfleet frequency."

"On my way." Archer strode out of the door, followed by Hoshi. Phlox decided to give the children a sedative to put them to sleep, and put them in T'Pol's quarters so they'd be more comfortable, and surrounded by the familiar. He hoped it might trigger their memories.

Archer and Hoshi arrived at the bridge, whereupon Hoshi opened a channel. The image of the bridge of a Starship appeared on the screen, and a woman stood up from where she had been sitting.

"I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation ship Voyager. We're a little lost. Perhaps you could help us?"

**

* * *

A/N- the end of chapter three- reviews please.**


	4. Voyager

_**

* * *

Key**_

Sentences/ words that are **_bold _**and in_ italics, _are direct thoughts.

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

"**_Bold, italic, and speech marks"_** signify telepathic speech.

**

* * *

A/N- Chapter 4!****

* * *

Disclaimer- I own the mini commanders, nothing else.**

* * *

Chapter 4- Voyager

Archer glanced at Reed, then back at Janeway. A ship of the Federation meant one thing: Voyager was from the future. "I'm Jonathan Archer, captain of Enterprise. As for the directions, you're in the Delphic Expanse." He glanced at the other captain and added: "The year is 2153. Why don't you come aboard. I'll meet you at the airlock."

"Or we could just transport." Janeway said, wryly, after sighing in disappointment when she heard what year it was. Archer nodded, then gestured for Hoshi to close the connection.

"Travis, Hoshi, wait in the situation room. Could you tell Phlox to do the same? Reed, you're with me."

While the ensigns headed for the situation room, Archer led Reed to the transporter pad.

The female captain and quite a large group of people waited with her.

Archer shook hands with Janeway, and indicated Malcolm. "This is my tactical officer, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed."

"Pleasure." He also shook hands with the captain, who suggested, after introducing her second in command, Commander Chakotay, that they could learn the others' names when they get to where they were going to talk.

In silence, they made their way to the situation room, where the three other able members of Archer's senior staff were waiting.

Once everyone sat down, Janeway introduced them to the rest of her crew. "This is my tactical officer, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, my helms officer, Lieutenant Tom Paris, chief engineer Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres, operations officer Ensign Harry Kim. My chief medical officer, Doctor, Seven of Nine, whose main job is astrometrics, and Neelix, my morale officer and cook."

The Enterprise crew smiled at them, and Hoshi said hello to B'Elanna in Klingon, who looked startled.

Archer smiled. "Ensign Hoshi Sato is my comm. officer and linguist, Ensign Travis Mayweather is my pilot, and this is Doctor Phlox."

"You seem to be a bit short of officers," Tom commented, eyeing their five as opposed to Voyager's nine.

"Two of our crew are unavailable right now. They're…" Archer stopped as the door opened. Stood in the doorway was T'Pol with Trip, who was about her size, and twice her width despite their age differences, sat on her slim hip. Archer wasn't aware Vulcans had enhanced strength before entering puberty.

T'Pol looked around the small crowd of people, her face pale, until she spotted Hoshi and Phlox. Then she smiled. Making her way towards them, she held Trip out to Hoshi who took him very willingly, while she herself let Phlox lift her onto his lap.

"You were supposed to stay asleep for hours." Commented Phlox. "I gave you a sedative."

"Trip was thirsty, and all wet- see. I had to get him clean clothes."

For the first time, Archer noticed that Trip was now dressed in some of T'Pol's underwear, a pillow case stuffing the panties, both to keep them on, and for extra padding as a diaper. She had wrapped some sort of belt around the waist to make it secure. The only reason Archer knew there was a pillow case in there, and not just an overly large bottom, was because the little Vulcan hadn't given any thought to the leg holes, and a corner of the pillow case was coming out of one of the openings.

One of T'Pol's grey tank tops covered the rest of the toddler. She had tucked the end of it into the makeshift diaper to avoid the boy tripping over it.

Archer smothered a smile to avoid offending his science-officer who was looking at him expectantly. "Good job." She smiled again, then turned curious eyes to the people who she had noticed were wearing different uniforms to Archer.

He repeated everyone's names, then indicated T'Pol and Trip. He sighed. "This is my science officer and second in command, Sub-Commander T'Pol, and this is my chief engineer, Commander Charles Tucker the third, otherwise known as Trip."

Everyone stared at T'Pol, who blushed green at the attention, then at Trip who merely dribbled down his chin and onto Phlox's hand. Phlox used the corner of the pillow case to wipe his fingers, stuffing it back in the hole when he had finished.

Archer sighed again, trying to explain. Voyager's doctor looked very interested, as did the woman Seven of Nine. "We're not sure what happened. Phlox got a call from T'Pol who said something about a splotchy rash spreading across their bodies, mentioning something about a plant. Then she must have collapsed as she stopped speaking. Phlox called me, and we found the two of them in her quarters, unconscious. Four hours later, Phlox called me to sick bay where I found them like this- two and six years old, but with no rash.

Voyager's doctor spoke. "Fascinating."

**

* * *

A/N- I know it's not a very good place to stop, but I wanted to finish so that I could post it, and I'm planning for there to have been some time to pass between this one and the next. Thanks again for reading.**


End file.
